Can't Find a Better Man
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Late season 8 one shot. Jackie claims Fez is the "perfect man" for her, but is he, or does that title belong to Kelso or Hyde? Will she see the truth or live a lie? I'm sure you know the answer. I only write JH.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to yet another one shot from me! I swear I should listen to Pearl Jam more often. First my "Black" video, then my "Last Kiss" one shot, and now this one shot, all based off of Pearl Jam songs! So this is taking place in season 8, right after Jackie declares her "love" for Fez. Is he the right guy for her? Is Kelso? Or lastly, is Hyde? Let's find out! This is a bizarre fic, so just stick with me! The song is called "Better man" by Pearl Jam. It'll help if you listen!**

* * *

_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop_

_Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech_

"How dare you?" Jackie marched into the basement at nearly four a.m. and shouted at her irritating ex-boyfriend.

Hyde looked up from his spot on his chair "What?"

She sighed "Steven, where the hell do you get off trying to stop me and Fez from being together? I know the green hair thing was because of you!"

He huffed "What, your 'perfect guy' isn't turning out to be so perfect?"

Her hands rose up in frustration "Ugh this isn't Fez's fault. It's all you!"

He stood up to face her "Yeah that's right, everything is my fault. I fucked up your life."

She released her breath raggedly "That's right! But I'm not going to let you fuck it up this time, Steven. I'm going to work it out with Fez. He is amazing!"

He nodded stiffly "Yep. Fez or Kelso are better for you than I ever was."

Jackie felt a pressure in her chest, but there was no going back now "Yes, even Michael is a better man for me!"

Hyde sighed and removed his shades "Jackie…Is that really what you think?" His voice had softened considerably. There were traces of sorrow and regret in his crystal blue eyes.

She had to do this. It was the only way. "Yes it is."

He nodded "Then go be with your perfect man." It was spoken with no sarcasm or malice, but with genuine sincerity and remorse. He was letting her go.

She walked to the door before turning back and taking one last look at Hyde "Goodbye Steven."

As she walked through the door, Hyde whispered "Bye Jackie."

Jackie entered the apartment she shared with Fez. She shuffled to her bedroom and immediately crawled under the covers. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She heard Fez's door open as she closed her eyes.

_As he opens the door, she rolls over..._

_Pretends to sleep as he looks her over_

Feeling Fez's brown eyes upon her, Jackie rolled over with her eyes shut tight. This was right. He was the one for her.

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man..._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

_Cant find a better man_

* * *

**1990**

"Morning my goddess!" Fez cheered at his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Fezzie." Jackie replied as she poured some coffee for her husband.

They took a seat at their large, round kitchen table. There was complete silence until Fez noticed something on the seat next to him.

"Sugar pie, what are these?" He asked as he picked up the papers.

She quickly grabbed them from his hand. "They're just some sketches. I was thinking about going back to school…to study fashion."

He pouted "But Angel, I made my chain of Beauty salons so you would never have to work."

She nodded "No I know, Fezzie. This is just something I have kind of always thought about."

"Ai you should have everything you want. I shall buy you a clothing company!" He replied gleefully.

She sighed "Fez, that is so sweet, but this is something I have to earn myself."

He furrowed his brow "I do not understand."

She smiled sadly "I know. I just have to do this."

He shrugged "Okay, whatever my little lollipop wants, she gets."

Jackie sighed and looked away. The past ten years of her life had been filled with many wonderful things. She and Fez had a blast together. He took her out dancing at least once a week, he bought her presents constantly, and he made enough money to buy her an enormous house and the freedom to not work. He gave he everything. He was a wonderful husband.

After her husband headed to work, Jackie heard a knock on the door. Upon answering it, her breath was stolen from her, as it was every single time the man at the other end stood before her.

"Jackie." He nodded a hello to her.

"Steven." She replied simply.

"Is Fez here?" He inquired.

Her head shook "No. He just left for work. You need something?"

"Uh yeah, he borrowed my snow blower."

She looked confused "We have a snow blower."

His eyes rolled "Yeah he needed another one because he and Kelso were having a snow blowing fight."

Jackie shook her head to rid herself of her confusion. She had known Michael and Fez long enough not to bother questioning their shenanigans. She gestured for him to enter.

"Come in. You can check the garage. I'll be in the kitchen."

A few moments later, Hyde entered the kitchen carrying the snow blower. He placed it on the tile as his eyes drifted to the counter.

"What's all this?" He picked up a sketch of a red dress.

For some reason she felt nervous. "Oh, they're just some designs I made. I'm thinking about going to school for fashion."

A small smile grazed his face "That's great."

"Really?" She asked apprehensively.

He looked into her mismatched eyes "Really. I always figured you'd be good at this. It's something you always wanted."

"You knew that?" She asked in shock.

He laughed dryly "I guess I knew you pretty well, after all."

As their eyes met, she looked away. His un-shaded eyes were dangerous territory for her even a decade later.

"So…you're happy, right?" Hyde asked intently.

Jackie nodded "Yeah. I'm happy."

He cleared his throat "Well, that's good…Fez treats you right?"

She continued to avoid his eyes "Fez is great. He never hurts me."

"Then I guess he turned out to be the better man after all. See ya, Jackie." He lifted the snow blower and walked out of the grand house.

_Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know..._

_She tells herself, oh..._

"Let it go, Jackie." she whispered to herself as her thoughts wandered to her ex.

That evening as she attended a huge dinner party with her husband, Jackie thought of the past.

_Memories back when she was bold and strong_

_And waiting for the world to come along..._

She thought of her youth spent in the Forman basement, most of it spent dreaming of her future. She always had a huge house with lots of jewelry and clothes. Her husband gave her everything she asked for without question. All this she had right before her now, just like she knew she would.

_Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone…_

The one thing that differed from the scenario she continuously found herself dreaming of was the man standing next to her. It was always Steven, but in reality it was Fez. Steven had long since left her life in nearly every way. He was gone. Jackie looked over and smiled at this wonderful man who cared for her so much. She couldn't find a better man.

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man..._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

* * *

**1990**

_She lies and says she still loves him, cant find a better man..._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

"Yes Michael, your hair looks fine!" She barked at her husband.

"It looks more than fine, Jackie. It looks super-fine!" Kelso boasted as he eyeballed his appearance in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm sure Cindy will love it!" Jackie sneered at her tall husband.

Kelso pouted "Damn Jackie, I am not cheating on you with the weather girl!"

She sighed as she plopped on their massive bed "I know. I just don't like her."

"Me neither, sweet pea. I mean sure, she has a nice rack, but I would never cheat on you with someone we work with. I would be begging to get caught!"

"Uh! Michael!" She smacked his arm forcefully.

"Oww Jackie! What did I do?!" He shrieked.

Mismatched eyes rolled "Nothing. Let's just get to work."

As the couple pounded down the steps, the doorbell rang. Jackie pulled it open to reveal Brooke.

"Hey Brooke."

The taller woman smiled "Hey Jackie. I'm here to pick up Betsy for school."

Jackie nodded and called out to her stepdaughter "Betsy, your mom is here!"

In walked an eleven year old girl with long brown curls, chocolate eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"Hey mom." She hugged her mom, and Jackie felt a pang in her chest.

"Say bye to your dad." The mother instructed.

Betsy turned to her father, where she was enveloped in his arms as he embraced her tightly. Jackie watched the touching moment play out before her.

"Bye pumpkin. I'll see you Saturday." Kelso held his only child tightly.

"Bye daddy. I'll watch the recording of your show when I get home from school."

He smiled and kissed the side of her head "Have a good day, baby. Your dad loves you."

"I love you too, daddy." She responded as they broke their hug. Betsy mouthed a quick goodbye to her step mom before leaving with Brooke. Jackie stood in the entryway of her house in tears. What she had seen was so lovely.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Michael asked concernedly as he put an arm around his wife.

"I want a baby." She managed to articulate through her tears.

He sighed "I don't know, Jackie. I mean, I am already a dad to Betsy. I just don't know if I can do it again."

She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "We should get going."

As Jackie and her husband filmed their newscast. She watched the weather girl blatantly hit on him. He seemed to enjoy the attention, though she knew he had managed to be faithful through their entire marriage. It still hurt. That night, Kelso threw a party where many friends were invited. Jackie merely sat on the couch sipping her wine as she watched her husband play video games with some of the guys. She felt a body take the seat next to her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She could feel him.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Hey." Hyde replied as he too watched Kelso.

"Haven't seen you around much." She looked over at him.

"Yeah. Been busy with the record store. You know how it is…"

She nodded "Yeah…"

"He's like a big kid." Hyde observed as he gestured to Kelso cheering over winning a game.

She giggled "Yep"

He looked over at her with puzzlement "Speaking of kids, how come you don't have any?"

She shifted uncomfortably "Well, Michael has Betsy."

"Yeah but you always wanted kids of your own." He observed.

She sighed "Things change, Steven."

"Not all things." He added truthfully. "So…you got everything you want then?"

Jackie's mismatched eyes met Hyde's blue ones painfully "Yes. I have everything I want."

He cleared his throat "Good."

She watched as her ex walked away, and she looked over at her husband. He was wonderful. He did what she said, bought her clothes, and became co-anchors with her. He was a great guy. She couldn't find a better man.

_Can't find a better man…_

* * *

**1990**

"Can I get some help?!" Jackie shouted from her position kneeling before her bathtub.

"What's up?" her husband asked with a smile on his face at the sight before him.

"What's up is that your daughter refuses to behave for her bath!" She replied irritably, covered in soapy water.

He laughed "Alright, I'll take it from here." he motioned for his wife to move as he knelt down before his tiny daughter.

"Are you being difficult for mommy, Angie?" He asked his daughter.

The three year old looked up at her favorite person in the world and grinned "Duh. I am like you daddy!"

He smiled down at his daughter "Yes you are baby, but you know what? We should be nicer to mommy. She's pretty cool."

The tiny girl paused in thought momentarily "Okay daddy."

He chuckled "So can I give you a bath now?"

She nodded her head as her dark, damp curls bounced. After the bath, they exited the bathroom to find Jackie sketching at her desk.

"I clean, Momma!" Angie cheered as she ran over to her mother.

"I see that. You look so pretty baby." Jackie replied, giving her daughter a kiss.

"You pretty too, Mommy."

"Aaaww thank you, angel." She stroked her daughters wet curls.

"I go play dolls with Danny now!" She ran towards the room across the hall.

Jackie laughed and looked up at her amazing husband as he stroked her hair gently.

"Steven, you are so good with her." Her eyes closed as she relished in his caresses.

"She's a princess just like her mom." He spoke with a grin.

Jackie giggled "I think she is a badass like her dad."

He laughed "So is this for the new line?"

Jackie looked down to the sketches he held "Yeah, it's going really well."

"I'm proud of you, babe." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Eeeww." They heard a boy speak. As they broke apart, they found their seven year old son in the doorway.

"What's up, buddy?" Hyde asked his son.

The boy ran is fingers through his light brown fro "Man, Angie keeps trying to get me to play with barbies."

The parents laughed "Honey, you should play with her. She loves her big brother." Jackie advised her boy.

Danny sighed "Fine. Why couldn't you have had another boy?" He groaned as he left the room.

Once again, Hyde and Jackie laughed before he spoke up "Well, we could try for another one…" He winked at her and she smiled.

"Oh you dirty boy!"

As their lips met, Jackie realized how lucky she was. She had found the ultimate happiness with him. Nothing was off. Nothing was missing. She couldn't find a better man.

* * *

She awoke in her bed in the apartment she shared with Fez, in a cold sweat. Her dreams had rocked her to the core, but there was one thing she was certain of…there was only one perfect man for her.

_She loved him, yeah...she don't want to leave this way_

_She feeds him, yeah...that's why she'll be back again_

She entered the small bedroom quietly, staring at the dormant form of the only man she loved. She made her way to his bed and sat down, gently stroking his hair. He stirred and his eyes opened up to look at her with shock.

"Jackie?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey Steven." She replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be off with your perfect man."

"I _am_ with my perfect man. Steven, _you_ are my perfect man." She spoke with conviction.

Hyde sat up "You just went off about how I screwed up your life and how even Kelso is better than me."

She sighed "I know. I'm sorry. It's just after everything we've been through this year, I was afraid. I kept trying to convince myself that anyone was better than you, but I came to realize something…"

He nodded for her to continue "There is no one better than you."

She leaned down and touched her lips to his. As they kissed she thought of life's choices. This road may be bumpy. It may not offer her many presents and dances. She may not be served and worshipped like a master to a slave, she may not have the huge house, but what she would have was so much more. She would have the undying love of a man who challenges her, inspires her, and pushes her to be more. She would have a house full of love not a vast emptiness. She would have the life of her dreams. All of that was with this one man, her perfect man, her Steven, and there was no better man.

_Can't find a better man._

**Happily ever after!!**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my weird little study of what everything would have and should have been like. Jackie and Hyde FOREVER! Please review!**


End file.
